Judy hopps vs chase mccain
TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! ZOOTOPIA judy hopps is enjoying her day off listening to gazelle's try everything suddenly she sees a certain lego person with a cop badge she is confused at first but then sees that he means buisnees as he has a lucky rabbit's foot this kinda offends judy as she taps on his shoulder judy: escuse me but you have a rabbit's foot and if you read the sign it says no lucky rabbit's feet and I was wondering chase: no judy: but chase: no judy: okay you caught me in a good mood today so I am just leave you off with a warning chase: oh really well little miss foo foo I think you should just let me enjoy my donuts in peace beside I am a real cop judy is stricken back by this judy: oh really a lot of talk from a shorty chase: oh wanna make something of it? Judy then throws his donuts to the floor judy: I think I just did WHO'S THE BETTER COP? ENGAGE! Judy then jumps at chase but chase catches her by the legs and nervously smiles and is thrown into a building judy: oh now you done it 60 judy then grabs her her tranquilizer gun and starts shooting at chase chase: who carries a tranquilizer gun? 50 chase is then sent up and running as he tries to escape chase then climbs up a wall and ultimately kicks judy in the face giving her scars 40 judy is then reminded of the encounter with that one fox who became a well know pie salesman judy: you little 30 judy then launches at chase mccain with a full lounge and pounces on chase poor chase is dazed and wakes up too late 29 judy then does a bunny style kick kinda similar to how eb from hop kicked carlos chase is sent flying into a building 28 chase: ooh your barking up the wrong tree there missy judy: uh that's a dog pun not a rabbit one chase: whatever 27 chase then punches judy with extreme force or so he thinks since it's not effecting her judy: are you done? 26 chase: quite judy then kicks him into a police car but not just any car chase's car with that chase then get's in it and rams at judy 25 judy is flatten but she is able to get up being a toon and all wow head rush chase: here I come again judy: yipe! 24 judy then runs but luckily she finds her car and crushes chase's car but chase is able to escape and poke judy in the eye 23 judy: ahh my eye! Judy is blinded and with that chase then trips her and jduy lands face first in wet cement 22 jduy get's put however but her face is hardened giving chase enough time to crack it but judy's face is then cracked out of the cement however and judy then pursues chase on foot 21 judy then pounces on chase and chase is caught... or so judy thinks as judy opens up her hands chase is gone confused judy looks for her 20 but too late does judy realize the chase was watching her and judy is smashed by a mallet on her foot judy: yeoow! 19 judy then holds her foot and repeatedly says ow jumping up and down while chase is laughing his butt off 18 judy then looks at chase and angrily smoke comes out of her chase: uh oh chase then runs off and judy pursues him judy: officer hopps here I ma in pursuit of you won't believe this a lego 17 judy: I can hear you laughing you know okay thanks judy then is seen holding up a tranquilizer and shoots at chase 16 chase: woah! Chase then dodges all of the darts but is stopped at the bridge but he is able to jump over all the cop cars 15 chase: I like to see her get over that suddenly judy then jumps over all the police cars much to chase's disbelief 14 chase: oh com on! Chase then continues running as police cars then try to stop with judy jumping over them as well 13 chase then goes into an alleyway and thinks he lost her but he then hears a sound he thinks that his imagination is getting the best of him 12 chase then keeps frantically running his pace getting faster and faster with each run poor chase then starts to go crazy 11 he starts shooting everything he sees in the alley and but then he sees judy trying to sneak up on him chase: there you are 10 but he is correctly much to his surprise as he sees it was just a statue chase: what? Where are you!!!! judy: here! 9 judy then pops out of nowhere and then continues shooting at her suddenly they are engaged in an alleyway shootout 8 guns are ablazing as the shootout continues and so on chase then has no choice but to go out there and confront hopps 7 chase then starts shooting at hopps screaming but it doesn't effect her as they are tiny and chase was just yelling shooting her 6 chase realizes this and gulps judy: really? Chase then comes up with an idea and jams himself in judy's foot 5 judy then screams from the top of her lungs at the pain of the lego in her foot she ounce again jumps up and down judy: ow ow ow ow ow ow 4 chase then sees his chance and launches himself out of her foot and right into her stomach judy: gahh! Chase is having a blast as he picks judy up by her ears and spins her judy: woah woah woah woah! 3 jusy is thrown into a building koed with birdies flying above her head chase then rubs his hands together as if to sat job well done 2 chase then goes up to hops and is about to cuff her but is met with a time bomb chase: uh oh... chase then desperately tries to get rid of the bomb 1 but is met with a big explosion 0 ko! chase then lays on the ground koed as judy comes out and smiles giving chase a ticket for breaking the lucky rabbit's foot rule chase: well played judy just smiles and reports back to the zpd building THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO.....JUDY HOPPS!